Бар
by Inflate
Summary: Как-то раз в уютном мультиверсном баре встретились суровый наёмник Саб-Зиро и ленивый добряк Санс. И не только они. Немного задушевной беседы и легкого безумия.
1. Санс vs Саб-Зиро

_Примечание автора: Не спешите закрывать вкладку и в ужасе бежать от "йашного" оформления. Оформлено оно как пьеса или близко к тому. И да, тут куча ООС, ибо скверный характер Саб-Зиро старшего и многих других доведён до абсурда. Это спец для тех, кто не желает читать предупреждения :)_

* * *

Уютный мультиверсный бар, где можно встретить кого угодно и откуда угодно.

Саб-Зиро заходит в бар, подыскивая себе местечко около стойки. Замечает странного парня в синей куртке и решает поздороваться с ним, потому что тот, кто любит синий цвет — наверняка годный собеседник.

САБ-ЗИРО ( _обращается к странному чуваку, который потягивает кетчуп_ ). Привет, тут не занято?

САНС. Не, падай.

САБ-ЗИРО ( _усаживается на место_ ). Бармен, мне виски.

БАРМЕН. Со льдом или без?

САБ-ЗИРО. За лед надо доплачивать?

БАРМЕН. Да.

САБ-ЗИРО. Тогда нет.

САНС. С баблом проблемы, приятель?

САБ-ЗИРО. Я наемный убийца, нам сейчас туго приходится.

САНС. Агась, кому сейчас легко. Мои хот-доги тоже не особо продаются.

САБ-ЗИБО. А ты не пробовал класть в них человеческое мясо?

САНС. Нет, я пробовал класть в них камыши.

САБ-ЗИРО. А, тогда ясно. Меня зовут Саб-Зиро, кстати, а тебя?

САНС. Я Санс, Санс Скелет. Меня так зовут, потому что я скелет.

САБ-ЗИРО. Я заметил. ( _Бармен принес виски. Саб-Зиро сотворил в пальцах несколько ледяных кубиков, бросая их в стакан_.) Люблю холодненькое.

САНС. Суть твоего имени до меня тоже дошла. Крутая способность — экономишь на холодильнике.

САБ-ЗИРО. Да, очень удобно, когда надо заморозить немного мясца ( _смеется._ ) А ты что умеешь?

САНС. Хм, у меня есть Гастер-Бластеры. ( _Щелчок пальцами и за его спиной появился огромный драконий череп с горящими голубым пламенем глазами._ ) Ими можно поджарить завтрак, а заодно свой дом и полгорода. Так что я предпочитаю есть здесь. ( _Взмах руки_ — _череп исчез, а спрятавшиеся за барную стойку клиенты и бармен вздохнули с облегчением_.) А еще я могу всадить в тело человека с полсотни костей и пошвырять его по стенам.

САБ-ЗИРО. Отличные способности для убийства, хотя я предпочитаю холод, а не жар.

САНС. Ну… я не оч одобряю убийства.

САБ-ЗИРО. Да ладно, имея такую силу ты не использовал ее, чтобы пошалить на темной стороне?

САНС ( _задумался_ ). Я устроил Bad time одному ребенку… раз шестьдесят устроил, плюс-минус, я устал считать после двенадцатой смерти. ( _Саб-Зиро одобряюще кивает, а Санс спешит оправдаться._ ) Но она была злом, ибо убила всех в подземелье. Но потом она всё осознала, стала доброй и исправила ошибки. Костлявые пиздюли творят чудеса. Она, кстати, тоже здесь.

Санс хотел было подозвать Фриск, которая весело общалась с друзьями за столиком у стены, чтобы продемонстрировать плоды перевоспитания.

САБ-ЗИРО. По много раз убивать одного и того же противника — отстойно. Он должен лишиться головы и позвоночника один раз, забрызгав все стены кровью. ( _Отпил виски._ ) Хотя мне не нравится, когда много крови — этот костюм так тяжело отстирывается.

САНС. Когда наказываешь исчадье ада — стоит быть терпеливым и последовательным. ( _Сансу почему-то перехотелось подзывать Фриск.)_ Кстати, у меня та же проблема… только с кетчупом.

САБ-ЗИРО. Хм, наверное, ты прав, убивать часто — это не так уж и плохо. ( _Поймал от Санса укоризненный взгляд и быстро добавил_.) Во имя добра, конечно.

САНС. Пожалуй... и что еще ты делаешь во имя добра?

САБ-ЗИРО. Ну... убиваю много женщин и детей... но они тоже все плохие. Особенно дети — вообще сущее зло, да. Таких не исправить, только головы отрывать. Чтобы крови не было — я их сначала морожу, а потом отрываю. Покажи мне ребенка — и я оторву ему голову, ибо он сто процентов злой. Все дети злые.

САНС. Ага... ясно. Фриск, кажется, нам пора домой.


	2. Милина vs Андайн

Милина vs Андайн

Андайн сидит за одним из столиков уютного мультиверсного бара, ковыряя палочками в недавно принесенных официантом суши. К ней подсаживается Милина.

МИЛИНА. Вечерок, свободных мест нет, ты не против, если я сяду здесь?

АНДАЙН. Да нет, странный полуобнаженный человек, поглощать пищу в компании всегда приятнее, чем самому.

МИЛИНА ( _смотрит на тарелку новой знакомой с интересом_ ). Черт побери, это же суши. ( _Смотрит на саму Андайн с не меньшим интересом_.) А ты сама рыба...

АНДАЙН _(вскакивает)._ У тебя какие-то проблемы с рыбами, человек? Сейчас они точно будут.

МИЛИНА. Нет, нет! Я сама гибрид эдейнийца и таркатана. Просто мне показалось, что это каннибализм. ( _Показывает большой палец вверх._ ) А я обожаю каннибализм!

Андайн недоуменно хмурится, медленно садится обратно на место.

АНДАЙН. Э-э-э, спасибо... наверное. Кажется, у нас есть что-то общее. А ты кто по роду деятельности?

МИЛИНА. Крутой боец.

АНДАЙН ( _воодушевленно_ ). О, так ты воин? Я тоже, для битв использую копье – обожаю этот звук, когда его острый наконечник пробивает чьи-то ребра... А какое оружие ты предпочитаешь, моя новая лучшая подруга?

МИЛИНА ( _демонстрирует пасть таркатана_ ). В основном, зубы.

АНДАЙН. И чем они помогают в сражении?

МИЛИНА. Ими можно разорвать плоть и поглотить ее.

АНДАЙН. Ох, стоп... ( _Хмурится._ ) Ты ешь противников после боя? То есть... Ты их не готовишь, а сырыми!? Что за непотребство!

МИЛИНА. Хей, подруга, у нас на ринге нет плиты – приходится выкручиваться.

АНДАЙН. Жалкое оправдание, человек! Нельзя есть пищу, должным образом ее не приготовив!

МИЛИНА. Можно! Я и тебя бы сейчас распотрошила и съела, не будь ты чертовой антропоморфной рыбой.

АНДАЙН ( _смеется_ ). Я одним махом превращу тебя в подушечку для иголок... Точнее, для копий.

МИЛИНА. Да неужели?

АНДАЙН. Конечно, ведь ты не понимаешь истинную суть готовки! Ты должна собрать всю свою агрессию в кулак и нанести этим мудаковатым продуктам решительный удар, нокаутировав их раз и навсегда! ( _Сжимает кулаки и со всей дури лупит ими по тарелке с суши, разметая их ошметки по всему столу._ ) Только так можно получить истинное наслаждение от процесса!

МИЛИНА ( _салфеткой стирает с лица налипшие остатки суши_ ). Знаешь, а я никогда не думала об этом с такой стороны... Но ведь я, по сути, тоже повар, ибо хорошо отбиваю мясо перед тем, как съесть...

АНДАЙН. Что-то в этом есть... (Задумчивая пауза.) Ты и вправду готовишь, просто немного иначе!

Андайн обрадовалась, найдя еще одну родственную душу, которая понимает красоту агрессии на кухне. Со стороны барной стойки послышался чей-то агрессивный крик: «Дай мне оторвать ребенку голову - он зло».

МИЛИНА ( _увидела старого знакомого_ ). Эй, это же Саб-Зиро, Андайн! Я сожрала его младшего брата!

АНДАЙН. О, а с ним Санс и Фриск!

МИЛИНА ( _скорчила гримасу_ ). Ну, твой друг слишком... костлявый.

АНДАЙН. Он бы оценил каламбур.

МИЛИНА. А ребенок всего на один зуб – мелковато.

АНДАЙН. Зато смышленый: он сжёг мне дом, знаешь ли.

МИЛИНА. А вот старина Саб – то, что надо. Интересно, он такой же вкусный, как его младший братишка ( _поднимается с места, протягивая Андайн руку_ ). Хочешь, я покажу тебе процесс своей неистовой готовки?

АНДАЙН ( _поражена до глубины души_ ). Еще спрашиваешь! Я всегда рада перенять чей-то полезный опыт!

С криком «К черту суши» Андайн переворачивает стол, хватает копье и идет вслед за Милиной познавать новую технику отбивки мяса и заморозки продуктов.


	3. Папайрус vs Гордон Рамзи vs Ганнибал

Папайрус заходит в бар и оглядывается по сторонам в поисках своего брата и Фриск, с которыми договорился здесь встретиться. Но за одним из столиков замечает повара-легенду и своего главного кумира – Гордона Джеймса Рамзи! Папайрус достает из-за пазухи макитру со спагетти, припасенную специально для таких случаев, и без спроса подсаживается к критику.

ПАПАЙРУС. Шеф Рамзи! Здравствуйте!

РАМЗИ. И тебе не хворать… э-э-э… _(Смотрит оценивающе.)_ Суповой набор?

ПАПАЙРУС. Не угадали, вы имеет честь говорить с самим Великим Папайрусом!

РАМЗИ _(отмахивается, отпивая коктейль)._ Да похрен. Так что там у тебя, сынок?

ПАПАЙРУС. Шеф Рамзи, попробуйте мой спагетти! _(Протягивает макитру.)_ Я всю душу в него вложил!

РАМЗИ ( _закатил глаза к потолку, но миску все равно взял)._ Вы уже в печенках сидите, чертовы любители.

ПАПАЙРУС. Мы любители спагетти, конечно, но печень туда не добавляли!

РАМЗИ. Что? Ай, ладно.

Гордон пробует спагетти, долго и сосредоточено жует. Потом откладывает вилку, отодвигает миску и несколько минут смотрит в полные надежды и восхищения глаза главного фаната.

ПАПАЙРУС. Шеф… можно называть вас просто Гордон?

РАМЗИ. Нет.

ПАПАЙРУС. Окей. Шеф, можно попросить вас изливать весь свой восторг от моего блюда коротко, а то у меня мало времени.

РАМЗИ. Твое спагетти – дерьмо. Достаточно коротко?

ПАПАЙРУС _(негодующе вскакивает)._ Что значит – дерьмо? Такого компонента я туда не добавлял!

РАМЗИ _(вздыхает)._ Это жрать невозможно, ибо оно слиплось и застыло, словно его приготовили в те годы, когда у тебя еще была кожа!

ПАПАЙРУС. Ее у меня отродясь не было!

РАМЗИ. Значит очень давно…

Негодование Папайруса достигло пика, и он прибрал к рукам любимое блюдо, ласково его обнимая.

ПАПАЙРУС. Вы никудышный критик, Гордон Рамзи! Я, Великий Папайрус, просто БОГ СПАГЕТТИ!

РАМЗИ. Окей, бог спагетти, у меня три звезды Мишлен, ты считаешь, я не отличу божественное блюдо от дерьмового?

ПАПАЙРУС. Смею усомниться в том, что ваш друг Мишлен хоть что-то понимает в истинном искусстве приготовления спагетти!

РАМЗИ _(ущипнул себя за переносицу и тихо матерится)_. Так, хочешь устроить тут филиал «Адской кухни»? Я подарю тебе такую возможность! Сейчас мы созовем жюри, состоящее из независимых кулинарных экспертов, и по результатам их дегустации определим, насколько ты безнадежен, как повар!

ПАПАЙРУС. Годится! А Мишлен тоже придет?

РАМЗИ _(матерится уже громче)_. Нет.

ПАПАЙРУС. Ох, жаль…

Пять минут спустя жюри было собрано. В него вошли завсегдатаи бара: Марио старший, потому что он итальянец, и Ганнибал Лектер, потому что нужен был кто-то третий.

РАМЗИ. Итак, мои странные друзья, которых я вижу впервые в жизни, сейчас вы будете пробовать блюдо другого странного парня, которого я вижу впервые в жизни, но почему-то еще не послал в задницу…

ПАПАЙРУС. Потому что мое обаяние сильнее любой неприязни!

РАМЗИ. Еще бы. Готовы? Вперед пробовать! Надеюсь, вы выживете после дегустации, хотя мне все равно.

Жюри пробуют спагетти. Первым дегустацию закончил Марио.

МАРИО. Мне кажется, что стоит добавить немного грибочков – без разноцветных картинок как-то не очень ощущения… А так неплохо! Этот странный водянистый вкус напоминает мне о родине!

РАМЗИ _(недоуменно)._ Что, серьезно? Чем он тебе родину напоминает?

МАРИО. Я же водопроводчик, так вот когда засоряется водосток…

РАМЗИ _(поднимает ладонь)._ Я понял, не продолжай.

ПАПАЙРУС _(радостно)._ Ньяха-ха! 1:1, Гордон!

РАМЗИ. Это еще не конец! А тебе как, Лектер?

ГАННИБАЛ _(сосредоточено колупается вилкой в своей тарелке)._ Хм… мне понравилось, но не хватает кое-какого ингредиента, который сделает это блюдо сногсшибательным.

МАРИО. Грибочкииии!

ГАННИБАЛ. Нет, всего лишь немного мяса.

РАМЗИ. Какое мясо сможет спасти этот ужас?

ГАННИБАЛ _(подзывает официанта)_. Это сложно объяснить, Гордон, позволь продемонстрировать. А нашему другу Папайрусу будет неплохой урок, как создать потрясающее блюдо, чтобы угодить самому придирчивому кулинарному критику. _(Смеется.)_ Этот парниша имеет талантливую кость, Рамзи!

ПАПАЙРУС _(чуть не рассвирепел от каламбура про кости, но сдержался)._ Спасибо, сэр…

Гордон презрительно фыркает, но тут подходит официант.

ГАННИБАЛ. Будьте добры принесите мне котел с кипящим бульоном.

ОФИЦИАНТ. А какого размера котел?

ГАННИБАЛ. Такого, чтобы туда поместилось человеческое тело. _(Окинул взглядом своих соседей по столу.)_ Или даже два… А бульон приготовьте вот поэтому рецепту.

Лектер протянул официанту бумажку, тот кивнул и скрылся. Через пять минут кипящий котел уже стоял у столика. Рамзи неодобрительно смотрит на него, а Марио беззаботно наминает понравившееся спагетти.

РАМЗИ. И нахрен тут эта байда? Собрался готовить из подручных средств? Патетика!

ГАННИБАЛ. О, подручных средств полно. Папайрус, пойди, постой в сторонке несколько минут, совету жюри надо обсудить результаты дегустации.

ПАПАЙРУС. Конечно! Буду ждать вашего несомненно положительного вердикта!

Папайрус удаляется и покорно ждет некоторое время, наблюдая, как в углу бара Андайн пытается отчистить от ледяной корки новую подругу-человека. Когда время вышло, Папайрус вернулся за столик, но Рамзи и Марио там уже нет, только Лектер и кипящий котел, накрытый чугунной крышкой.

ПАПАЙРУС _(в замешательстве)._ А где Гордон и Марио?

ГАННИБАЛ _(погладил крышку)._ Ушли делать твое спагетти лучше.

Внезапно из котла раздались чьи-то возмущенные голоса.

МАРИО. Ма-ма-мия! Это напомнило мне историю, когда мы с братом упали в люк с кипятком!

РАМЗИ. И как вы выбрались?

МАРИО. А мы и не падали, это все грибочкииии!

РАМЗИ. Твою мать. _(Стон.)_ Лектор, ты, мудила, если уж взялся готовить, то делай это правильно! _(Барабанит в крышку.)_ Ты забыл меня посолить, ублюдок! И зелени добавь! И перемешивать бульон нужно каждые две минуты! Чертов дилетант!

МАРИО. Грибочки добавь!

РАМЗИ. И итальянцев нельзя мешать с шотландцами, да чтоб тебя!

ГАННИБАЛ. Вот тебе и Адская Кухня, хе-хе.

Папайрус решает, что его спагетти и без таких грубо выражающихся ингредиентов идеально. А еще несказанно радуется, что на нем самом нет мяса.


End file.
